The Bird's eye
by glarenotte
Summary: Harry Fleamont potter is the older brother of James Henry Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia are still alive. James is the current head of the Potter family. All is not well. Raven the Potter heir Is plotting the Potter's downfall while gathering evidence, specifically his memories. Fleamont returns with Harry when he notices the Potter vault under a certain limit.


**The Lullaby Bird**

Laisse-moi chanter une chanson.

Laisse-moi te raconter une berceuse.

Ce petit oiseau va voler.

Ce petit oiseau va chanter.

Danser.

À personne.

Mais pour un air de son design.

Laisse-moi chanter une chanson.

Laisse-moi te raconter une berceuse.

Ce petit oiseau va voler.

Ce petit oiseau va se battre.

Balancer une épée.

Sous son propre déguisement. "

"Let me sing a song.

Let me tell you a lullaby.

This little bird's going to fly.

This little bird's going to sing.

To dance.

To no man's tune.

But to a tune of his design.

Let me sing a song.

Let me tell you a lullaby.

This little bird's going to fly.

This little bird's going to fight.

To swing a sword.

Under his own disguise."

A woman stands in the doorway softly finishing her song in french. A melody plays from a nearby record player. The notes swirl and dance in the air. When she ends, she can hear the front door slamming shut. The woman squeezes her eyes closed. "Goodnight, my sweet Raven."

"Mama," a boy's voice echoes softly in the large room. "Will you sing for me again?"

"Always my precious little bird. But not right now. Mama's busy. so, hush close your eyes tonight." The woman closes the heavy orient wooden door. "Pipsy," She spoke softly.

Suddenly in a loud crack, a house-elf appeared wearing a light blue uniform. "What can Pipsy do to serve the house of Knight." Pipsy bowed low her ears touching the floor.

The woman's eyes dance in amusement. "I am a Potter now. Lady Dove Deliciae Potter to be exact.

Pipsy lifts her head with narrow eyes. "You be fooling no one. You a knight first, and a Potter second. Like the boy. He good with the knights yet knows no other Potter. He no Potter. He looks more like you and less of that giant dingo." She wrinkles her nose and huffs out.

Dove chuckles before speaking. "He is a handsome man."

Pipsy shakes her head. "Young master is handsome. At least he will be. That man is only handsome among Jackals and Dingoes. Love has made you blind. Better you than me. I's will never go blind for the heart."

"Shush you." Dove glares before continuing to speak. "Watch over my Raven. His father and I need to have a few words." She turns her head down, looking at the floor. Her eyes shift as tears begin to gather. Dove blinks, pulling out her hawthorn wand from a silver wand carrier on her left arm.

A giggle erupts, "Oh, Jamesy poo."

Pipsy rolled her eyes. "You gonna eviscerate him."

"Scare the living daylights out of him."

"Blind," Pipsy huffs

"Watch My Raven." Dove heads down a grand wooden swirling staircase. From the stairs, she goes through the foyer into a large sitting room.

On one of the sitting couches was James potter. His shirt was off, and a red-haired woman was going down his chest.

"Bombarda," She whispers as she points her wand at a lamp.

A small explosion rocks the room.

James jumps up, knocking the red-haired woman away from him.

Dove steps into the room smirking. All pretenses of her tears gone. "I go away on holiday as you say it with my family! This is what I come home to!" She turns her wand on the woman and mutters a powerful charm.

The woman shrieks as she begins to grow extra legs. ( Side note could not find a name for this charm.) she then gets up and runs.

"Matilda! Come back!" James snarls, turning his attention to Dove. "You Callous bitch. She was my second Lilly. I admit you are pretty." He looks her up and down. "Flowing black curly hair, enchanting blue eyes, and a physical appearance men would kill for."

"Five years and that is all I am to you. Merlin's beard James Henry we have a kid. A little boy. Tears flow freely. "I realize it now, in this instant you do not give a damn about Raven."

James's eyes darken, turning a muddy brown. "I did the right thing. I knocked you up. I took care of you and him. You spent my money, had time with my friends, and I even introduced you to our society. Face it, Dove, you are a trophy wife. A pretty somebody with the right breeding. Not something that can be loved." Dove collapses onto the floor, crying.

**Ten years later**

"Potter!"

"No," Raven whips his head around glaring.

"I am a faculty member you will respect me you impudent brat," Snape snarls.

"As I recall professor! I stopped attending your class first year," Raven huffs. "I even have my own potions tutor. So, if you have an issue with me disregarding your irritating pompous drivel take it up with him. Otherwise good day." He attempts to storm away.

Snape takes a big breath. "You are a talentless mongrel. Who prances around as his father did."

Raven blinks and narrows his eyes. "You do not know me, you only assume you do. You bully me and compare me to a past which I know not of. I see right through you. You insecure little vagabond."

Snape snarls and takes a breath. "Detention Potter. And twenty points from Gryffindor."

Raven Folds his arms. "Take all the points you want. I could care less. I refuse to serve a detention with a man who gets his jewels off on picking on eleven-year-olds.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor,"

Seamus groans from behind Raven. "Potter just take the detention."

"For the last time no. I do not think so." Raven pronounces every syllable.

"Forty points and two more nights added on."

Raven blinks and stares at him with a blank look before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, while you may have nothing going on. I have tutoring in defense and potions. I can not serve and will not serve it."

"Raven," a man's melodic voice calls out. "You are late for your lesson. I will have two parchments due by Wednesday. On the effect, time has on potions, and it's ingredients.

Raven's eyes widen. "Yes, sir."

"Good child, have you perfected your signature on your potions yet?"

"No, sir," Raven speaks softly, and his face turns red momentarily.

"Child! What are you waiting for? I aspect you in the classroom!"

"Yes, sir." Raven runs off.

Snape watches the exchange turning redder by the second.

The man looks Snape up and down. He takes in Snape's greasy shoulder-length black hair and hook nose. "Ahh, one of the youngest potion Masters. I heard all about you. I am also a potions master Joshua kindlebroke at your service." Joshua bows.

"That boy needs to serve Detention," Snape spits out between gritted teeth.

"Denied. Have a good day." Joshua waves and heads towards the direction of Raven.


End file.
